Repair and Infatuation
by SwordvsShield
Summary: What if Ironhide was in transformers prime he looks like the Ironhide from war of Cybertron What if he found a human friend of his own and would do anything to protect him chapter 7 is updated
1. The beginning

Repair and Infatuation

Traye's POV:

I was walking down the street when I looked to my left and saw my classmate Jack Darby jumping on a blue motorcycle and sped off. I don't really like the guy so i didn't much care where he went and kept walking and went into the forest close to my house.

Suddenly i felt the ground shake and the sound of metal hitting metal curious i followed the noise and walked into a clearing what I witnessed was something i would never forget two giant robots were engaged in battle a rugged well built red robot against a much slimmer spider-like bot she( I guess it's a she seeing as it had two bumps on its metal chest).

The spider-bot slashed the red bots face spilling a green substance to the ground that burned through the grown the red robot dripped a blue liquid groaned in pain. The spider-bot proceeded to attack the red bot until he collapsed then she transformed into a military helicopter not sure how she did it but i didn't waste time the robot was injured i dug into my bag I always carry tools with me my parents are grease monkeys so i grew up loving to fix things.

The liquid was pouring out of the bot fast I managed to seal the tubes that hold the liquid but the robot suddenly woke up but then fell unconscious again i then began working on smelting the metal and patching up the cut metal on the robots body when he work up again i ran fearing he might attack me. Unfortunately i didn't get far i was picked up and the robot spoke "calm down kid I'm not going to hurt ya i just wanted to say thank you for helping me you did a good job names Ironhide. I returned his thanks with " no problem Ironhide but i need to get home ill you later i guess as i ran through the woods to my house.

**Ironhides POV:**

I watched the human run off i looked at my wounds they were all fixed up "not bad kid not bad at all"

I then transformed and heading back to base to brief Optimus on what happened but as luck would have it agent fowler was there like bulkhead i thought the guy was a jerk I mean he is so puny yet he treats us like dirt.

Optimus and fowler looked at me

"Ironhide what happened in the forest it should have just been recon but fowler informs me there was tremors do you have any insight on this?

I sighed "yes sir arachnid jumped me and we engaged in battle"

Arcee who was leaning against a wall shot up "What happened Ironhide what did the witch do to you I don't see any damage?"

"I'm getting to that Cee arachnid knocked me out and when I awoke I was repaired a young human boy did a great job"

To say fowler was mad would be a colossal understatement

"PRIME i told you too keep this action contained"

Optimus looked at me with saddened eyes "agent fowler i think it best you leave i wish to speak with Ironhide alone"

"Fine but I need details first thing tomorrow"

Optimus nodded then looked at me

"Ironhide you know how serious this is don't you, another human has become entangled in out war I cannot condone a single human casualty you Jack and Arcee will locate him tomorrow and bring him here so we can keep him safe"

"I understand sir ratchet open a ground bridge"

Jack, Arcee and I bridged to jacks garage jacks mom opened the door

"Hi honey glad you home safe hello Ironhide and Arcee"

"Good evening miss Darby"

As I drifted into stasis i thought about the boy for some reason i have an urge to protect him

**Hey guys review and tell me how i did for my first fanfic i will add more if people ask me to have a great day :)**


	2. The next morning

Ironhides POV:

When I awoke from statis I honked twice to wake up jack and Arcee

Arcee spoke through her comm first

"I'm up but let jack sleep a little more its only 5:30"

Then jack spoke through his come

"No its okay Arcee I'm up I got to make breakfast anyway"

2 hours later

"Alright let's find this kid" I said my voice full of vigor

Then the door opened and jack picked up his school bag and helmet and got on Arcee

"I agree we can't let the deceptions find him first"

At jacks school I searched through the crowds and spotted the black haired stocky boy that repaired me

"Jack there he is that black haired boy"

"I see him I will make sure he meets us after school"

We blinked out lights twice to show we understood

**Jacks POV**: Lucky me the kid Ironhide pointed to was in my homeroom his name was Traye. I followed him through the crowd but i lost him in the army of people. then vince got in my way "hey Darby what is a loser like you doing at school anyway no one likes you or cares about you why don't you just leave"

I almost laughed but held it in "your calling me a loser Vince you have hooked up with every girl in the school and they all say you're a jerk so spare me if I don't bow" I pushed past him and went to look for Traye

**Trayes** POV:

I was not looking forward to school today everyday some bully thinks its fun to beat me up now I'm no coward so I refuse to run, but I don't know how to fight either so I can only take the beating my parents are furious and tell me to suck it up and fight back what they don't know is it three against one hardly fair odds. All the girls laugh and support the boys. I hate this school but I cant transfer because my parents don't have the money for the private school.

As i got to my locker i was shoved into it so hard my head hit the locker and made me feel dizzy. The beating didn't end I was kicked in the sides, punched in the face and laughed at by everyone in the school or so i thought Jack Darby from my homeroom tore through the crowd.

"Leave him alone you cowards" I can't believe someone would stick up for me like that

Before they could advance on Jack our homeroom teacher Mr Iron a very tall bulky man with short white hair pulled the bullies away and took them to the office.

Jack was looking down the hall at the bullies being taken away before he knelt down and helped me up

"Are you ok Traye?"

"ill survive thanks for the help jack no one else would've done that"

He smiled and said "I know the feeling of being bullied don't worry about it, can you meet me in the parking lot after school"

"Alright Jack"

We walked to homeroom together maybe jack would be my first friend in this school

"So Jack how did you get your motorcycle I saw you the other day riding it from KO burger"

He looked nervous then said "I'll tell you after school"

"Sounds good"

After homeroom we went to our own individual classes the day seemed to take forever I wondered what jack wanted to talk to me about and why he looked nervous when I asked him about his bike i also thought about the robot ironhide he seemed sad i had to leave. As the bell rung i grabbed my gear and headed down the hall trying to avoid eye contact with everyone else but just my luck i bumped into the most popular girl Olivia.

"Watch where you going nerd" i frowned then walked past her when she grabbed my arm

"Well what do you say?"

"Back off bitch I don't have time for you right now" that shut her up and I walked out of the school in to the bright light.


	3. Kidnapped

Traye POV:

As I walked outside I spotted jack sitting on his bike he held out a midnight black helmet and gestured for me to jump on i took the helmet and awkwardly wrapped my hands around his waist it felt so weird and I hope people weren't looking I don't need people at school getting the wrong idea not that I care.

As we road into the desert i noticed the a red pickup following us

"jack a red truck is following us"

He suddenly stopped almost making me fall off

The truck stopped beside us

"Traye i know about the robot you helped"

"b-but how?"

The red truck then transformed into the robot i patched up

" umm hey Ironhide hows it going"

Then jacks bike transformed into a blue femme bot she had wrist blades that look sharp enough to cut diamonds

"hello Traye my name is arcee, jacks guardian we need you to come with us to see optimus prime"

I thought about it for second "what will you do if I refuse?"

"We will take you home and never bother you again but our enemies are after you, it is in your best interest to come with us"

"alright i see no harm in finding out what is going on"

Ironhide then transformed and opened his passenger door

"hop in kid or don't you trust me?"

I didn't want to hurt his feeling so jumped in we then drove to a mountain i was confused until a door opened and we went through the door i was told i was in a missile silo pretty cleaver.

When i got out of Ironhide's seat he transformed and picked me up i was a little nervous at first because I hate heights but I trusted ironhide to keep me safe. We then walked into i reasoned was the command centre i met the rest of ironhides team Optimus prime, bumble bee and raf, rachet, and finally Miko and bulkhead.

Miko jumped off bulkhead pelting me with questions.

"hi im miko whats your name, where do you love whats your favourite colour, are you scared of the autobots".

Optimus looked defeated " Miko please this boy has enough to process as it is"

He then looked to me "Traye may i speak with you alone?"

I had a hard time finding words but finally squeaked "sure Optimus"

We then walked around the base discussing the importance of keeping the autobots a secret and how I need to be protected

"Traye i will assign ironhide as your guardian"

"Understood Optimus" we then walked back to the command centre

Optimus looked at ironhide "ironhide you will be Traye's guardian is that understood?"

"Yes sir optimus"

Ironhides POV

When optimus assigned me as traye's guardian i knew i had to protect him with my very spark. At that moment the alarm sounded we looked at the screen there was someone in the base. At that moment metal was torn open from a wall and arachnid burst through it her eyes planted on Traye we she then grabbed Traye laughing as she did then transformed into her helicopter form and flew into a ground bridge just outside the base.

" TRAYE NOOOOO" i slammed my fist into the ground making a crater

"i can't believe he's gone I was supposed to protect him"

Arcee came up to me and placed a hand on my shoulder "Ironhide there was nothing we could've done"

Everyone stood still in disbelief what Optimus feared had happened Traye was kidnapped by the spider-bot

" Arcee I should've been faster, Primas knows what arachnid will do to him"


	4. The Great Escape

**Ironhides point of view**: 3 days after the kidnapping

I spent hours watching the monitors for any sign of arachnid's signature to no avail i feel like such a failure. I may have failed Traye once but that will not happen again. I turned to open the ground bridge i needed to ride to clear my head and hopefully get a lead on arachnid even if i have to tear decepticons to pieces to do it. As i turned a corner i realised i was being followed by 3 vehicons. They transformed and open fired on me i took hit after hid being a war veteran and having a thick shell of armour most of the damage was negated.

"Come on decepitcon punk tell me where Traye is and i will spare your pain receptors the agony"

The middle con foolishly charged at me i dodged and slammed both my arms down and his back plate crushing it and making sparks fly he was then pouring out energon

"i warned you punk" then kicked him back to his allies who quickly transformed. As i followed i managed to get through the ground bridge in time i then disposed of the two other cons

"Thanks for showing me the way in" then crushed his breastplate

"Now to find Traye hang on kid I'm coming"

Traye POV ( Arachnids Quarters)

I awoke hung to the wall webbing covered my body so it was impossible to move. My head turned quickly as i heard a soft laugh

"Well well time to play" the spider-bot advanced on me using a strange tool that was sparking violently

"Do you know what this is?" i shook my head praying she wouldn't continue

"This is an energon prod a delicious device used to pry information from your very core"

My body betrayed me and shook horrendously fearing the excruciating pain that would follow

"Oh but let's not be so quick to use this beauty just yet I need to have my fun with you" saying this as she projected a holoform and began touching my chest.

"Please no" I begged my worst fear looming over me

Suddenly there was an explosion then arachnid was torn from the in a cloud of smoke i could make out horrible sounds of twisting metal then a giant red robot slowing came into view

Suddenly a booming voice I was over joyed to hear "Hey kid miss me?"

"IRONHIDE" he smiled then ripped the webbing off my body then placed his hand on the ground motioning me to hope on.

"I thought I was too late thank the matrix your alright Traye what do you say we get you home huh partner?"

"Partner but I'm just a human what help could i be?"

"Well first let's get you out of here" he said while winking

Then 5 vehicons rushed to where we were standing then ironhide placed me gently on the ground then tuend to the cons.

"Alright who first?" slamming his fists together waiting for the first blow

2 charged but barely got 10 feet as Ironhide switched his arm for a fusion cannon and let me tell you it packs a wallop. The next 3 didn't fair much better as Ironhide tore them apart like humans pulling the wings off a fly Ironhide then spoke into his comm

"Ratchet mission accomplished send a ground bridge"

A few moments later there was an explosion of green light and a ground bridge formed Ironhide reverted to vehicle mode and opened his side door but as i was about to get in a badly damaged arachnid sliced my face forming a large cut from my cheekbone to my thorax embedding a large metal shard that mysteriously melted into a black liquid but before i could be concerned about it I blacked out. . .

**Special thanks goes out to Elita13 for my first review I will keep uploading when i am able hope you like this chapter**


	5. The Stand

Jacks POV: When i regained consciousness i was in the autobot base i was on an gigantic-sized berth in the med bay everyone was there Ironhide looked both happy and sad sad because i had gotten hurt happy i recovered ok. The scar i received from the spider-bot arachnid still burned but it felt ok to move. But when i did everyone gasped because the wound healed itself at a shocking rate.

"By the all spark" Rachet exclaimed shocked the reaction was on everyone's faces i felt very awkward and jumped off the berth feeling better then i ever have in my entire life. But i wanted to go home and rest it had been quite an ordeal and i just wanted to sleep in my own bed rather than being examined or gawked at by fellow humans and autobots. Suddenly there was a voice in my head not arachnid something far more ancient and strangely, sounded loving and tender

"I will come for you soon do not be afraid" the voice left and I was back into my own world but I was rattled I needed time to reflect on my day i looked to my guardian and new best friend Ironhide the big guy saved my life today and i sincerely hope i will one day return the favour

"Hey Ironhide thanks for saving me partner"

"Dont worry about it kid"

I felt content and asked Ironhide kindly to take me home. Optimus was in thought and wished me a safe drive home i wonder what he is thinking about. But before i could think on it further we arrived at my house it was a white brick bungalow with a nice garden. As i walked inside i waved at ironhide to let him know it was ok for him to leave he blinked his lights twice then rode off. I got a snack and some water then started walking to my computer but suddenly my legs gave out and my arms grew larger in size and i grew about an inch and a half i was know about 6.2 ft tall but the most shocking change was my eye colour changed from dark brown to emerald green. I shrugged it off and turned on my music to play in the background. I am a fan of the fray because it helps me calm down enough to sleep. When i finally got to sleep i had a very peaceful dream i was on Cybertron but not when it was ravaged by war it was calm quiet, transformers talking and laughing it was so much like earth.

The next morning i was getting ready for school flexing my new muscles "Damn i feel good no more being a weakling" i said as i snagged a piece of toast from my dad " Morning son thanks for stealing my toast" he said with a frown "sorry dad a growing boy have got to eat ill see you after school i help you with the car as payment" he nodded in approval " my my you sure are different this morning son"

I grinned and just as a was about to head out the door i stopped "Hey dad do you mind if i try out for the football team?" he almost choked on his coffee

"Well son that wasn't something i was expecting to hear from you this morning but sure knock em dead" i grinned and ran out the door.

When i finally got to school the typical bullies ambushed me at my locker

"Hey loser can you grab me a tray of food or else me and my buddies here will beat you to a pulp"

"Sorry i don't seem to have one on me" he growled and made a first but shockingly i saw it coming i blocked it squeezed it just enough to make him yelp a bit then i threw him into another locker. The other bullied ran to their leader and carried him off. Whoa I thought as I was walking to class.

My first class was gym but as i was walking to the gym i spotted most of the girls checking me out i chuckled silently it was nice to be noticed but my dad taught me not to abuse power just use it to defend yourself. In gym we did a 1mile run around the school i came in first strangely not breaking a sweat when i few days ago i would be considered lucky to make it in the first 10

My couch Mr. Moor walked up to me "very nice job today Traye"

"Thanks couch also i was wondering if there is a spot open for football this season"

"Actually there is Davis sprained his ankle and will be out for the season come to practice on Monday"

"Wessir" the rest of the day was pretty boring as i was getting my stuff out of my locker the one person i didn't want to talk to today was waiting

"What do you want Olivia?"

"An apology nerd duh"

I full out laughed making the whole school gather

"Do you honestly think i am going to bow to you and beg forgiveness like the rest of your loyal dogs well here is a news flash Olivia you're not worth my time or effort"

I then slammed my locker making a few people jump and much to my delight Olivia. I headed outside to see Ironhide waiting in the lot behind me was the rest of the school I hoping in the drivers set of Ironhides cabin and drove off leaving everyone behind with mouths hitting the pavement.

"Everything ok partner?" ironhide asked

"Never better"...


	6. Crush

As i got home my mom told me a girl called for me probably Olivia trying to bitch at me over the phone so i called the number and was stunned to hear Kellys voice . Kelly was this gorgeous blonde with sapphire blue eyes I've had a crush on her since grade school

"Hello Traye is that you?"

"Ya it's me Kelly what's up?"

"Not much really hey can we talk somewhere..."

"Yea you bet where and when"

"My house 8 o'clock don't be late"

"Ok see you then"

I was speechless did Kelly just ask me out on a date. NAW she hasn't taken notice in me once since we got to high school. Still I'm interest to see what she needs me for

4 hours later, Kelly's house

I was walking around like a headless chicken when Something grabbed me and pulled me into the bushes i turned and saw Kelly grinning ear to ear

"Jeez Kelly thanks for the heat attack"

"Oh don't be a baby" then she grabbed my arm and led me into the forest

"So Kelly what's this about you've never shown interest in me before"

She smiled before kissing me suddenly it was the best feeling in the world imagine feeling like your on cloud 9 that wouldn't even be a fraction of what this felt like when she broke it off

"Well that was... interesting i still need an answer to my question though"

"I saw what you did today you were pretty amazing" great she didn't talk to me before but since i beat up a couple pests she is suddenly all over me

"Is that really what this is about you wouldn't even talk to me before... I changed "

She looked sad and gave me puppy dog eyes and i couldn't stay mad at her but i couldn't involve he in my life because of the autobots and my...condition

"Im sorry Kelly but it's not good to be around me, my life is dangerous"

"Why?"

"I cant say just know I do like you I've had a crush on you since i met you i was jsut too embarrassed to say it"

"Your sweet I'm sorry I didn't talk to you i just didn't know what to make of you at first you were always so quiet"

Suddenly a white hot pain tore through my head it was the same voice i heard before

"I am very near child i will be with you soon then we can be together"

The pain subsided but then my legs went limp and all i could see was black with the far off voice of Kelly screaming my name.

When i woke up i was in my room Kelly sitting on my bed i tried to sit up but Kelly eased me back down

"Easy Traye try not to move to much you hit your head" i smiled her Kelly was in my room taking care of me.

"Thank you Kelly" she smiled

"So was it true when you said you had a crush on me?"

I froze not because of the question but because my body became unresponsive

"Traye? Traye are you ok" she then shook my body then screamed " TRAYE Mrs. Clarke please come quick"

**Well another chapter up i had to get into some mushy stuff and get it out of the way for more action next chapter stay tuned. Sneak preview Traye learns who the mysterious voice is**


	7. The Battle

Kellys pov: when traye didnt respond in any way i called for his mother hoping she would know what was wrong with him iwas so scared. He has been so nice to me and i do not want to lose him because i like him too much.

Mrs Clarke rushed in "whats wrong" she said out of breath

"Traye isnt moving we need to take him to the docters" she nodded ano we picked him up but as we did a window shattered and a gaint hand grabbed traye and left

"TRAYE!"

3rd pov the mysterious being carried a boy through the woods to some kind of spaceship and flew out of the atomosphere

When the said boy regrained his moment he jumped up and surveyed his surroundings then their came a a sweet hypnotic voice then encouraged the boy to follow it

Unknown POV i finally found him my sparkmate he maybe in a human shell but we can change that.

Trayes POV when my body willingly followed the voice my mind was in a panick what did this being want with me?

As if reading my thoughts the being spoke "you are my sparkmate we are meant to be together

My mind went into overdrive sparkmate i have heard that before it was a term to describe the bond between 2 transformers which cant be broken easily

"But how i am a human not a transformer"

"Your body is changing that is the process of you becoming a techno-organic and my sparkmate" then she came into the light it was Kelly or a holoform that resembles kelly probably to lull me into a false sense of security

"But if we are sparkmates why dont i remember"

"There are no memeries because your spark morphed into a human soul and was wiped clean of any memeries of your past life"

"But why didnt you find me sooner"

"Your energon signiture was only renewed recently"

"Then that means-"

You are a cybertronion in a human body"

"This is hard to process if we are sparkmate you will understand if i need time to think"

She nodded "yes i do i will send you back to your home and come for you tommorrow"

"Thank you" then she put me in a capsule and i sped back to earth

When i landed i was in a canyon i heard the screeching of tires and ironhide was above me he transformed jumped down and didnt look happy

"KID you had me worried what happened!"

I better tell himi thought "a femme transformer kidnapped me and told me she was my sparkmate and gave me until tomorrow to say goodbye she also said i used to be one of you.

"Are you certain because if you are i need to tell Optimus"

"No Ironhide please don't i can handle this just please take me home"

"If you say so kid"

"Thank you Ironhide" i was so tired i passed out when i awoke i was standing in a meadow but suddenly it all died and in front of me i saw Megatron laughing i remember his voice from my dream

"So human you are finally understanding what you are becoming my loyal servant"

"Never you overgrown garbage bin"

He gave a chuckle and vaporized then my skin started to fall apart reveling hard metal beneath i screamed then woke up "NOOOOOOOOOOOO" when i realized in my bed i feel back asleep but suddenly i felt a writhing pain in my eyes like i couldn't see i jumped up turned on the lights and looked in the mirror to see my eyes became a dark purple color and if it was even possible i felt even stronger...

When i woke up in a cold sweat i looked out the window and Ironhide was waiting i got dressed and went outside jumped in ironhides drivers sit and took off to school

"You alright kid"

"yea i'm great i got football practice today"

"is that a physical sport?"

"sure is"

"good for you kid i look being physical too makes me relax"

"hah i bet you do Ironhide well ill see you after school"

When i got into the school everyone was staring at me some in fear some just blank expressions. I just ignored them and went to homeroom jack saved me a seat.

"Hey Traye hows it going"

"pretty good just want to head to the...club" i hoped he knew what i meant

"Same he i cant wait to kick Miko's butt in racing"

We shared a laugh and went to our classroom

(End of School)

As i went to my locker to grab my stuff Olivia walked past keeping her head down

"i could get used to this"

She stopped just my luck

"Hey Traye sorry Ive been a real bitch lately just school is driving me nuts"

then she walked away leaving me speechless i shook it off and hopped in Ironhide about 20 minutes later we were almost at base when megetron and his entire army blasted us i was thrown out of Ironhides cab while Ironhide spoke into his com

"Prime i need help code red my coordinates"

"Understood soldier"

A few seconds later the prime team came through a ground bridge and engaged the enemy Optimus fighting Megatron bulkhead fighting breakdown, Arcee fighting arachnid bumblebee fighting knockout. Ironhide was tearing apart the Vehicons.

As the battle raged on Optimus was knocked down and Megetron advanced on me but Ironhide got in front of me

"I don't think so Megatron they locked hands waiting for one to give Ironhide yielded or so it seemed Ironhide feigned and tripped Megatron.

"you may be strong Megatron but you need to be more tactical" angered megetron kneeled seemingly yielding when Ironhide walked closer to deliver a final blow Megatron kicked up dirt in Ironhides optics making me back off Megatron then got back up and hit Ironhide several times but finally backed him to a corner lifting his claw to make a fatal thrust.

I knew i had to save Ironhide he maybe my guardian but he is also my partner i used my new strength to jump and slam into Ironhide to make him stumble out of the way but in the process Megatron dug his claw straight through my heart everything started to blur.

"TRAYE" Ironhide yelled in a rage everyone stopped fighting and saw me bleeding profusly optimus looked at me and he had a fire within him i dont even think his soldiers seen in him he threw knockout into a wall destroying his paint job then he jumped on knockouts shoulders, grabbed his arms and flipped him on his face safe to say he wasn't moving much after that Optimus then fired a blast at arachnid knocking her out. Finally he drew his blades but the chicken megatron is retreated with his men

Everyone then ran to me i knew i didn't have much time left "Hey Ironhide good job partner" then i looked to Optimus "pretty rad Optimus i put up my fist to give him props he returned it

Finally i turned to jack and Arcee "hey Arcee keep the goof out of trouble" she nodded sadly

"Hey jack" he grabbed my hand "yeah?" "don't..ever..change then everything went dark

**Hey all thanks for reading the new updated chapter 7 i might end the story here but let me know what you guys think as always you guys make me want to continue**


End file.
